Marry you
by RusherSeanLosG
Summary: This is a story About 2 bestfriends , who fell in love.. James and Kendall have been bestfriend sense they were kids along with their 2 other friends , Carlos and Logan. In this story you will find out about how 2 friends became a happily ever after couple!


This is the Kames story requested by Ms. Simmons and a couple people on Facebook :)

* * *

~James' POV~

This is the fifth time this week that Kendall had stayed out past midnight without calling and tomorrow is our tenth anniversary of being together. I'm not the type to get worried or make stuff up but what if he's cheating on me? I can't live without him at all! I hardly remember life before him. He's my sunshine, my moon light at night I feel lost without him.

_Ken where are you babe? ~J_

_At work in a meeting ~K  
_

_Oh sorry forgot ~J_

_It's okay, love you ~K_

_Love you too ~J_

At midnight? Too odd. I let out a sigh and picked up the phone and called Logan

* * *

~Logan's POV~

I checked my phone and saw it was James. "Shit he's calling me now!"

"That's a good thing!" Kendall and Carlos said together

"Why?"

"Because you can tell him about where we're taking him, babe" Carlos told me

"Right! Be right back" I walked out of the guest room and into mine and Carlos' room. "Hey sorry I was in the bathroom, what's up?"

"Bored, alone, tired" He sighed.

"Well listen, Carlos and I are going to take you somewhere tomorrow, get sleep okay?"

"Just me?"

"...Sort of. See you later, bye"

"Bye" We hang up.

* * *

**The next night**

~James' POV~

We had arrived to this fancy place and I still didn't know why Carlos and Logan dragged me here. It's a night for Kendall and I alone so why am I with these two and not my man? Why hasn't Kendall responded to any of my calls or texts today? So many questions are left unanswered and it's not fair!

"I got us seats at the front" Carlos says.

"Why front?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see" Logan responded as we found the table.

"I admit these are great spots we never get this close!" We just a few feet away from the stage when we usually just sit in the middle or way in the back row. Looks like they've treated me better on this anniversary than my real boyfriend which pisses me off.

"Well there's a new performer tonight and we wanted to get up close to y'know, check him out" Carlos explained to me.

"Ahhh... What's his n-" Just then the light turned off and the stage light came on and the announcer started talking.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome first time performer: Kendall Knight!"

"Did he just say-" The crowd starts clapping as the guy walks out and I gasp as I see it really is Kendall. I looked over at Carlos and Logan. "What's going on?"

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

I got to the microphone and scanned the audience with my eyes and I saw them in the front row and I winked at James. "Good evening everybody, this is a new song I wrote for my boyfriend. Love you, James" I smiled and started playing the guitar.

"_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._" Everyone started to clap along and I can see James about to cry through that big sexy smile of his.

"_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_" I danced funny and everyone laughed.  
"_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._" I grabbed the microphone and started to move off stage.

"_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_  
_No one will know oh oh oh,_  
_Oh, come on, boy._  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_  
_Shots of patron,_  
_And it's on, boy._" I walked around the restaurant and danced

"(_Don't say) no, no, no, no-no;_  
_(Just say) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_(And we'll) go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._"

**~Flash back~**

**Me and Logan walked out of our third hour class heading to our split lunch and we had to get the lunch boxes from our lockers. **

**"Ugh dude, this has been a long damn day" I groaned.**

**"Yeah it has ughh I just want it to be over. It's Friday shit Carlos and I got our fourth date tonight"**

**"Lucky! I want a boyfriend but I don't like these idiots h-wait who's he?!" I pointed to a tall guy who came out of science class. Everything about him was sexy. The way he walked, how his voice sounded, his swag. I wanted that boy. I asked him out at the end of the day and since then, he has been mine.**

**~End of flash back~**

"_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._" I blew him a kiss

"_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._" The music played for a minute alone.

"_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
_So what you wanna do?_  
_Let's just run boy._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
_No, I won't blame you;_  
_It was fun, boy._"

"(_Don't say) no, no, no, no-no;_  
_(Just say) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_(And we'll) go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._"

"_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._"

"_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_" I danced.  
"_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._" I went over to James and kissed his cheek.

"_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_  
_Tell me right now baby,_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_  
_Tell me right now baby,_  
_T-Tell me right now baby, baby!_"

"_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._" I told James to come to the stage with me.

"_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_"

* * *

~James' Pov~

I was shocked and in total awes that Kendall wrote this song just for me "Who cares baby, I think I wanna" he gets on one knee "marry you"

**The End**


End file.
